disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hulk
The Incredible Hulk (alias Dr. Bruce Banner) is a superhero who is featured in Disney's 2012 film The Avengers. He is both portrayed by Mark Ruffalo and voiced by Lou Ferrigno. The Hulk was recruited to the Avenger Iniative by the Black Widow. Gallery Biography The Hulk also appeared in the 2012 Disney film The Avengers. He appears the same, like in his previous films, who is always angry if someone makes him mad on purpose. Bruce Banner is also friends with Tony Stark and also with Black Widow and with Steve Rogers and he is close friends with the director of the Shield Headquarters Nick Fury who always seems to give him a task to do. When Black Widow and The Hulk were going to fight Loki's henchman Bruce Banner accidently injected himself with a serum that must have turned him into The Hulk. He then got angry and decided to go after Black Widow and realized that she was an enemy to him. He then ran after her and she tried to get away from him because he was very angry and mad. She tried to make her escape out of the laborotory but only got punched and knocked out by The Hulk after he slammed his fist against her making her tip over and fall. Then The Hulk encountered Thor who is Loki's brother in Asgard and he hit him with his hammer thus knocking him out. The Hulk then tried to kill Thor but slammed him violently and punched making him fall into some equipment in the lab. But Thor comes back and beats up The Hulk with his hammer and makes his escape while The Hulk goes mad and searchs for Black Widow who is hiding from him. Meanwhile the air force plans to stop him and they fire at him but it only makes The Hulk even more angry and because of the destruction and chaos he's caused. The Hulk decides to jump on an aircraft and destroys it and throws the piolet out of it which follows up to him getting angry and causing more chaos then ever. Captain America also tells him to smash and he does to where he smashes the aliens responsible for terrorizing everybody and because of his anger that makes him more powerful and stronger then they expected him to be. Also when The Hulk and Thor were battling and went inside a building The Hulk got really angry and punched Thor in the face never to see him again. With Thor now out of the way The Hulk can do his job without help and without knowing what Thor has done to him that's made him mad. Bruce Banner is a very smart and intelligent doctor and he's willing anything to do his experiments. Along with Nick Fury and the rest of the team. Black Widow assigned Bruce Banner to a mission after she was captured and was questioned by the soldiers and whom she defeated after they tied her up to a chair. Earlier on Natasha Romonoff meets Bruce Banner helping out a child because his father is sick and he needs the cure a lot. And that's when Natasha Romonoff showed up and told Bruce Banner that they needed him for The Avengers Intaitive which meant that she was going to take him with her to do a special job. Bruce Banner agreed to that but said he could not do it because he was trying to help a boy cure his father who was sick. Bruce Banner then agrees and he comes with Natasha Romonoff to the Shield Headquarters where he meets the director Nick Fury who wants him to help out and stop Loki before it's too late. Personality Bruce Banner is a really good and a very nice doctor who likes meeting new people especailly Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. He is a brillient scientist who Tony Stark likes and he makes great work which makes him a great scientist as well. Given that Bruce Banner also sometimes can feel a little upset or angry and depending on what he's feeling. When he transforms into The Hulk then that means he's angry and he's not happy at all. But Bruce Banner is a very nice guy and always helps out even when it's very difficult for him to fit in with other people. He is known to also be very smart and intelligent and he knows what he's doing when he's performing experiments in his lab or workplace. Trivia *When Bruce Banner was a very young boy. He was injected with a serum so strong that he became The Hulk and whoever got in his way would be beaten up. This is known that Bruce Banner must have witnessed the whole tragic event and as a very young boy at such a young age. He saw his parents leave him with his grandparents. This could be something that left Bruce Banner traumatized and unable to see his parents again like he did before he was a very young boy. *Bruce Banner had powers and the control to become really strong and powerful after he was injected with a strong serum. Bruce Banner also had the control to become more powerful and stronger and he could throw things and break them when he becomes angry and his rage inside of him went up and he roared as well which only made him a beast and a monster at the same time. *The Hulk beats up Loki when he suddenly finds out what happened. This is something that he did and when Loki was beaten up by The Hulk like if he was a ragdoll. He was later arrested and had his mouth taped shut so that he does not talk. It does not show how Bruce Banner transforms but he thought Loki was evil and so he decided to stop his evil plan and it failed yet again because The Hulk beat him up. Category:Superheroes Category:The Avengers characters Category:Live-Action Males Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Monsters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Bearded characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Iconic characters Category:Adults